christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Wisconsin
(No official nickname)"Wisconsin State Symbols" in Wisconsin Blue Book 2005–2006, p. 966. |Motto = Forward |StateAnthem = On, Wisconsin! |Former = Wisconsin Territory |Capital = Madison |BorderingStates = Illinois, Iowa, Michigan, Minnesota |Demonym = Wisconsinite |OfficialLang = |LargestCity = Milwaukee |LargestCounty = Marathon County |LargestMetro = Milwaukee metropolitan area |Governor = Tony Evers (D) |Lieutenant Governor =Mandela Barnes (D) |Legislature = Wisconsin Legislature |Upperhouse = Senate |Lowerhouse = Assembly |Senators = Ron Johnson (R) Tammy Baldwin (D) |Representative = 5 Republicans 3 Democrats |AreaRank = 23rd |TotalAreaUS = 65,498.37 |TotalArea = 169,640 |LandArea = 140,663 |PCWater = 17 |Latitude = 42° 30' N to 47° 05′ N |Longitude = 86° 46′ W to 92° 54′ W |PopRank = 20th |population_note = |DensityRank = 23rd |2010Pop = 5,795,483 (2017 est.) |2000Density = 40.6 |2000DensityUS = 105 |MedianHouseholdIncome = $55,425 |IncomeRank = 28th |AdmittanceOrder = 30th |AdmittanceDate = May 29, 1848 |TimeZone = Central: UTC −6/−5 |Width = 427 |WidthUS = 260 |Length = 507 |LengthUS = 311 |HighestPoint = Timms Hill Elevation adjusted to North American Vertical Datum of 1988. |HighestElev = 595 |HighestElevUS = 1,951 |MeanElev = 320 |MeanElevUS = 1,050 |LowestPoint = Lake Michigan |LowestElev = 176 |LowestElevUS = 579 |ISOCode = US-WI |PostalAbbreviation = WI |TradAbbreviation = Wis., Wisc. |Website = www.wisconsin.gov}} |Soil = Antigo silt loam |Sport = |Tartan = Wisconsin tartan |Toy = |Other = |Route Marker = WIS 35.svg |Quarter = 2004 WI Proof.png |QuarterReleaseDate = 2004 }} Wisconsin ( ) is a state in the north-central United States. Two of the five Great Lakes and four other states (Illinois, Iowa, Michigan and Minnesota) border Wisconsin. The capital of Wisconsin is Madison. The biggest city in Wisconsin is Milwaukee. Origins The word Wisconsin comes from the name that one of the Algonquian speaking American Indian groups living in the area gave to the Wisconsin River. They named the Wisconsin River at the time that the European contact happened. Jacques Marquette, a French , was the first European (or person from Europe) to get to the Wisconsin River and write down the name. He reached the Wisconsin River in 1673. He wrote the name of the river as Meskousing in his journal. Over time, other explorers from France this name into Ouisconsin. This is now the French name for the Wisconsin River. As of 1845, the government of the Wisconsin Territory gave the name Wisconsin to the Wisconsin River. Culture Many people in Wisconsin go skiing, ice fishing and to snowmobile races. The Major League Baseball's Milwaukee Brewers are popular. Music events include the Summerfest. There is the Milwaukee Art Museum. Circle Sanctuary is the largest Wiccan organization in the U.S. Geography The Montreal River flows along the border of Wisconsin. Lake Superior and Michigan border Wisconsin to the north. Lake Michigan is to the east of Wisconsin, and Illinois is found directly south of Wisconsin. Other rivers that make up the border of Wisconsin include the Mississippi River and St. Croix Rivers to the west and the Menominee River to the northeast. Wisconsin has a lot of different kinds of geography and is very diverse. Wisconsin is made up of five main areas of geography. The Lake Superior Lowland to the north is an area of land that is right against Lake Superior. The Northern Highland area of Wisconsin is to the south of the Lake Superior Lowland. This area contains trees and other kinds of forests. The Chequamegon-Nicolet National Forest (1,500,000 acres big) , is found in this area. The highest point in Wisconsin, Timms Hill, is in the Northern Highland area. The Central Plain area is found in the central part of Wisconsin. Lots of sandstone , such as the Dells of the Wisconsin River, are found in the Central Plain area. The Eastern Ridges and Lowlands area is found in the southeastern part of Wisconsin. Many of the biggest cities in Wisconsin are in the Eastern Ridges and Lowlands area. The Western Upland area is in the southwestern part of the state. This area includes features like bluffs along the Mississippi River and forests and farmland (land put aside for farming). Climate The highest temperature ever recorded in Wisconsin was in the Wisconsin Dells. It was recorded on July 13, 1936. The temperature reached 120 °F (46 °C). The lowest temperature in Wisconsin ever written down was in the village of Couderay. The temperature there was only –55 °F (-48 °C). This was recorded on both February 2 and February 4, 1996. Cities and towns Wisconsin has cities and towns of many different sizes. Nearly 70 percent of people living in Wisconsin live in urban areas (cities like Madison and Milwaukee). 33 percent of the population of Wisconsin lives in the Greater Milwaukee area. Milwaukee is found at the northern end of a string of cities and towns along Lake Michigan. With almost 600,000 people living in Milwaukee, that makes Milwaukee the 22nd-largest city in the country. Madison is also another important city in Wisconsin. With a population of just over 225,000 people, it is a city that grows very fast. A suburb of Madison, Middleton, was also ranked the "Best Place to Live in America" in 2007 by Money Magazine. There are a bunch of medium-sized cities and towns (meaning their populations are between 25,000 and 100,000 people) in Wisconsin. 12 cities in Wisconsin with a population of 50,000 or more.U.S. Census Bureau, "Wisconsin -- GCT-T1-R. Population Estimates" Related pages * List of rivers in Wisconsin * List of cities in Wisconsin * List of towns in Wisconsin * List of villages in Wisconsin References Other websites * Map of Wisconsin at nationalatlas.gov * U.S. Census Bureau * State of Wisconsin * Wisconsin state symbols * Wisconsin State Legislature * Wisconsin Court System * USDA Wisconsin State Facts * Wisconsin Health and Demographic Data * Energy Profile for Wisconsin- Economic, environmental, and energy data * Wisconsin Historical Society * Wisconsin's Name: Where It Came From and What It Means * The State of Wisconsin Collection from the UW Digital Collections Center * Wisconsin Historical Images Category:Wisconsin Category:1848 establishments in the United States